1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a linear vibrator.
2. Description of Related Art
A linear vibrator is applied to various electronic devices, such as mobile phones, game players, joy sticks, etc., to generate vibration.
The linear vibrator generally includes a cylindrically-wound coil, a circuit substrate (board) connected to the coil, a magnet arranged inside the coil, and a spring elastically supporting the magnet. The linear vibrator moves the magnet using a magnetic force generated by the coil and a magnetic force generated by the magnet, to generate vibration.
The conventional linear vibrator is configured in such a manner that a part of the circuit substrate mounted with the coil is protruded to an outside of a case mounted with the coil, the circuit substrate, the magnet and the spring, where the circuit substrate protruded from the case is connected to an electric wire and a driving signal is applied to the coil.
However, it is problematic to securely fix the conventional linear vibrator to the outside circuit substrate, in case the electric wire is used to connect the conventional linear vibrator to the outside circuit substrate.